


Space Boyfriend

by zicrotch



Category: DCU
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zicrotch/pseuds/zicrotch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In fact, it started out as a joke, but they had been way past that phase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but nightlatern happened, and I am the queen of drabbles, so here you are. Don't look at me.

“Dude, I’m not judging, or anything, but… are you sure about this space boyfriend of yours?” Wally looked at Dick on his right.

“Not now, Wally. We got things to do.” Dick sighed, and gave a sign to his friend that the building was empty so they could sneak in easily.

Dick jumped in through a broken window, and Wally followed him, quick. When Dick landed inside, Wally was already there, arms crossed. He expected a real answer, and he was about to get impatient.

Dick just ignored him and started looking for the USB pendrive with the information they needed.

“I’m serious.” Wally started again. “I know at first it was just a prank against Batman, but that was, like, two months ago, and you’re still together. “

“Lower your voice.” Dick ordered but didn’t really give much attention. Instead, he tried to focus on his task.

“We both know this is more than a prank at this point. I just want you to be honest with me.” Wally said, and he sounded kind of hurt.

“You know,” Dick turned and finally looked at his friend. “You are here to help me find that pendrive and it would literally take you only two seconds.”

Wally could feel a challenge in Dick’s words, and he immediately used his speed to find the missing object. In a blink of an eye, he was already holding it in his hands, grinning. “Wrong. It only took me 0.6773 seconds.”

Dick smiled and took the pendrive from Wally’s hands before he could do anything reckless. The information on the device was irreplaceable; it could prove someone’s innocence.

“Thanks.” He said as he put the pendrive in a safe box. “We are finished here.”

 

\--

 

Hal was sitting in the window of Dick’s apartment, and he couldn’t help but laugh. “He called me _what_?!”

“Space boyfriend.” Dick repeated. He wasn’t nearly as amused as the lantern.

Hal tried to stop laughing when he noticed Dick's annoyed expression, but he couldn’t hold back, so just turned his face away. He thought he was going to fall out the window from laughing.

Dick sighed. “Why are you like this?”

“Come on, it's hilarious.” Hal said, wiping a tear off from the corner of his eye.

Dick rolled his eyes in response. Being with Hal was like being a babysitter. It was difficult when Bruce asked him to keep an eye on Damian, but at least Damian was somewhat mature, in his own way. Hal Jordan? A giant child, and he made Dick question who was the older one between the two of them.

Still, there was something charming about him, and as time passed, he grew to… like him. For some unknown reason.

As Hal finally got a hold of himself, he jumped in, and walked closer to Dick.

“You finished?” The younger asked, still annoyed.

The true reason behind Dick's anger wasn’t Hal's behavior. It was that no one really understood why they were _a thing,_ and they always made sure to point that out. In fact, it started out as a joke, but they had been way past that phase. Hal never really cared about the opinion of other people, especially Batman, but as much as Dick tried to convince himself that he was the same, deep down the lack of support bothered him.

Hal put his arm around Dick's waist, and pulled him closer. “Sorry, babybird. But you gotta agree that’s funny.”

Even though Dick tried his best to stay mad, those brown eyes of his lover always won. Hal wasn’t perfect, hell, he was the greatest loser Dick knew, but he liked being with that loser, and he didn’t need ‘a good reason’ or any explanation for that.

“Fine, it is.” Dick smiled at Hal and put his arms around his neck. “So, will my space boyfriend take me to the bedroom, or what?”

“Oh, I will.” Hal replied. “Gladly.”

Dick jumped and wrapped his legs around Hal, kissing him as the lantern carried him to bed.


End file.
